


The Waiting Game

by supernaynay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Most characters are very minor in the story, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia figured it out first, she was sure of it. She hadn’t seen them together much until after the Peter/Kate fiasco in Mexico, but once she did it was obvious. It wasn’t Malia that had taken Stiles focus away from Lydia, it was Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I originally set out to write but I had to go where my muses (aka Stiles and Derek) took me.

Lydia figured it out first, she was sure of it. She hadn’t seen them together much until after the Peter/Kate fiasco in Mexico, but once she did it was obvious. It wasn’t Malia that had taken Stiles focus away from Lydia, it was Derek. 

It wasn’t that Stiles didn’t care about Malia, he did, it just wasn’t love, well not that kind of love. She kept quiet though because it seemed to be something that they both needed. Being with Malia gave Stiles something to focus on that wasn’t what he went through with the Nogitsune. And being with Stiles gave Malia a way to learn to be human. 

It didn’t take her long to realize that Derek was fighting his feelings too. She figured that it was part Stiles dating his cousin, part thinking that he isn’t good enough for Stiles and part what Kate did to him. She might not know Derek well but she knows him well enough to know that he would never make a move on Stiles while he is underage and that he has been the King at blaming himself for things. 

She watches as Braeden leaves Derek to go be a mercenary again. It didn’t take her long after Mexico to become restless. Everyone, especially Derek, is just happy that he finally had a relationship in Beacon Hills that didn’t end in death and destruction. And as an added bonus Braeden doesn’t hate any of them when she leaves. They are all hoping that maybe that means she won’t come back and kill any of them one day whether the price is right or not.

Not long after Braeden leaves, Stiles tells Derek that he’ll start going to therapy if Derek goes. They both agree that they can’t go to Morrell so Noshiko finds them a therapist that she trusts that knows about the supernatural and they both start going. That is when Liam and Mason come to Lydia to ask why Stiles and Derek aren’t together.

A couple weeks into therapy, Stiles breaks up with Malia. That is when Lydia sees that the Sheriff and Kira have figured out what is there between Stiles and Derek. The thing that surprised her the most is that the Sheriff looks happy about it.

Derek regresses a little bit after graduation. He’s convinced that everyone is going to leave him again. It takes a lot of pack dinners, puppy piles, Isaac coming home and a job offer from the Sheriff for him to start to be himself again. 

Scott and Isaac go to Beacon Hills University, Stiles goes to Berkeley, Lydia goes to MIT and Kira goes to NYU. Derek and Kira bond over NYU, the Sheriff makes Jordan and Derek partners and suddenly Derek has two best friends. It doesn’t take Jordan long to figure out how Derek feels about Stiles. 

Malia graduates after summer school and moves to South America with Cora. She tells Derek and Stiles it’s because she wants to bond with Cora and that she’s never gotten to travel. She tells Lydia and Kira it’s because she doesn’t want to be around when Stiles figures out that he is in love with Derek.

When she is home the summer after their first year Lydia asks Kira and Jordan if they have ever said anything to Derek about Stiles. It turns out that Melissa and John asked them both not to, they said that they thought it was better for Derek to get there in his own time. So they are just patiently waiting for the day that Derek brings it up to one or both of them.

She watches as Derek dates Jake the new bartender at The Jungle and then the new Librarian Sabrina.Turns out that Sabrina was a witch and Stiles doesn’t find as much amusement in that as Isaac thought he would and that is when she knows that he has figured it out.

Stiles dates a basketball player named Ryan and then Aubrey a girl with lots of tattoos and piercings. And then there was Damon he was a wolf from the pack by Berkeley. 

Derek started to lose it when Stiles brought him home to meet everyone over Spring Break in their Junior year. The Sheriff had to give him a week off so he could take off to the Hale cabin in Canada. Scott made up an excuse of negotiations with another pack so Stiles wouldn’t suspect anything. 

Damon breaks up with Stiles after they go back to school. He tells Stiles that he really likes him but that he knows he doesn’t stand a chance against Derek. It takes Lydia and Scott until almost the end of the summer to convince Stiles that Damon is right and that Derek loves him too.

To this day she still isn’t sure what happened between the two of them right before Stiles left for his Senior year. All she knows is that neither of them date anyone after that and that they both seem a little lighter and happier.

The first day that they were all back in Beacon Hills after graduating they were all getting together for dinner at the new Hale house. Scott called her in a panic that afternoon because the pack bond was going crazy and something was wrong. 

She tried calling Derek but it went straight to voicemail so she called Isaac. Turns out Derek had been alternating between cooking and pacing all day and was a nervous wreck. And that was before finding out that Stiles had an accident on the way home. 

Derek tried to run to get to Stiles. It took Scott, Isaac, Chris, and Liam holding him down and Kira telling him that Stiles was okay over and over again for him to calm down enough to understand that John and Jordan had already left to go him. 

Derek was out the front door as soon as he heard Jordan’s truck coming. Stiles didn’t even wait for the truck to stop completely before jumping out and get to Derek. They watched as Derek checked Stiles over for injuries and listened as Stiles just kept telling Derek “I’m okay baby I promise”. Lydia started planning their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
